Imprisonment
by Different
Summary: LinkGanon rape story
1. Prologue

**_Imprisonment_**

**_Prologue_**

**_  
By: Different_**

****

**_A/N: Idea inspired by another Link/Ganon rape story. Check that out to see my source of inspiration. It's called: A Fleck of Hope._**

            Link lay naked in the corner of his cell, crying and shivering. The darkness in his quarters was inevitable; it was closing in like the monsters he had bravely fought in the past. The grime that caked the heavy stones in Link's room was embedding itself in his bare back, bottom, and legs. 

_            How did it come to this?? _Link couldn't help but think as tears slid down his pale, glowing cheeks. A sliver of moonlight came through the barred window. Link noticed it, and stood up, feeling then cold settle in. He shook as his scarred body stood up a little faster than it should have. Link moaned. 

_It's not over yet. _

A few hours later, Link's captor was back to meet him. 

This time, however, was different. 


	2. Dreamy Sunlight

_A/N: Hey, I just didn't want anyone to be offended by the slight sexual content in this chapter (more hinting and innuendo than anything crude). I just wanted, in this chapter, to more humanize Link and make people realize that he has a sex drive, and isn't just a plastic video game character. In my story he's a person, and has as many flaws and qualities as anyone else. Oh, and in here, he wasn't sent back to be a child after Ocarina of Time. He stayed a late teen, and in my mind, he was seventeen, so he is now twenty-two. I've also made Hyrule much bigger. Not really making any new places up, I'm just putting much greater distances between landmarks ^_^. _

Imprisonment 

**_  
Chapter 1:  
Dreamy Sunlight_**

****

**_Six Months Before…_**

****

****

Link stood on the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle, waiting for his one love to emerge. The sizzling sun bore down on him, and trickles of sweat ran down his neck.  Regardless of this, Link had always loved the sun, and the heat. The general warmth, the pleasant feeling, and the slight undertone of sensuality that the sun brought. Link had always enjoyed summer, in his opinion, the best season. 

Zelda emerged from the Market, dressed in a simple white robe that framed her lean body well. Her wheat colored hair was incredibly straight (as always) and her clear blue eyes twinkled at Link. Zelda's skin was utterly untouched by the midsummer sun, it was as clear, cold, and pale as ever. She looked radiant. 

_As usual. _Link couldn't help but think.

            Zelda wrapped her thin arms around Link's neck, and slowly kissed his neck, working her way up to his earlobe. He closed his eyes and tried to absorb everything perfect about that moment. Zelda, the sun, and the slight arousal he was feeling. He _always _felt that way around Zelda. It was like reflex for him. All he could do was pray Zelda wouldn't notice.  

            Zelda reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. A good kiss. Not a kiss leading up into anything sexual, but a kiss leaving you craving something more. 

  
 "Come back soon," She said softly. Link looked down at her sincerely. 

"As soon as I can," Link's deep voice stated. 

            He turned around, mounted Epona, and galloped away, looking back and noticing the fading image of his beautiful, pregnant wife. 

***

            It had been five years since he had defeated Ganondorf and sealed him into the Sacred Realm. The six heavy Medallions he had collected before destroying the Evil Lord jangled in Link's heavy leather pouch. Epona had been virtually unchanged. She was still a beautiful, majestic chestnut horse, with flowing white hair and a muscular back and legs. She still contained the vibrant, youthful energy she always had. It was comforting, to lean back against his loyal horse and remember the horrifying and triumphant moments before. 

            After he had sealed the Evil Gerudo man away, he had become something of a legend in the country of Hyrule. People, whenever the noticed anything unnatural, called Link to the site! Right now he was being summoned to investigate a small band of 'Gerudo' thieves in Death Mountain Crater. It was really hurting Link to be pulled away from his wife, so close to her childbirth (the child was due in a month or so) but they had offered a handsome sum (500 rupees, to be exact) and Link could hardly turn down the offer. 

            The hot sun faded away to a cool evening, and Link slowed Epona to a canter as the sky above turned into a bright shade of orange. His legs and lower back were sore from leaning for hours, and a small stream looked as welcoming as a plate of fruit. The day had just started to cool off, and Link decided he didn't like the sun so much anymore. He had sweated clear through his emerald green tunic, and his normally orange hair was almost black, it was so weighed down with sweat. He stopped Epona and bent over, dunking his head awkwardly into the stream. The ice cold water was incredibly refreshing. Unsure of why it was ice cold, Link ordinarily would have wondered, but after riding for several hours, it really didn't matter. 

            Epona seemed thankful too. She was drinking like she hadn't had a good refreshing drink in years. Epona finally raised her head and leaned over, pushing her head towards Link, pushing him over. Her eyes were clear. 

_Okay, let's get going again. _

Link laughed. 


End file.
